Crazy Desires
by RukiaXD
Summary: [InoSaku] Sakura's not only in love with Ino, but she's lusting after her like hell! When will Sakura finally have her Ino sama? Or is it even possible Ino returns her feelings? Mature fan fiction, lemony, and yuri goodness. Will also contain fluff. x3


Summary: Sakura's not only in love with Ino, but she's lusting after her like hell! When will Sakura finally have her Ino-sama? Or is it even possible Ino returns her feelings? Mature fan fiction, lemony, and yuri goodness. Will also contain fluff. x3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone! This is gonna be a Sakura x Ino fan fic, go somewhere else if you don't wanna read about lesbians, sex, masturbation, or anything of the sort. This story is in the making so who know's whatever else I'll add into this mix eh? People who do wanna read: onegai enjoy and please leave feedback!

Author's note: I'm going to call Sakura's mom Kaoru and her father Kenshin. o.o;;; Yes, they are anime characters from another series Rurouni Kenshin but what the heck. Words that are like 'this' are thoughts and words like "this" are when a character is speaking.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any other anime/manga. However, I do own the desire for this couple to be together! xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura sat up in her bed with her face flushed. 'I'm drenched...' thought the pink-haired kunoichi. She sighed. "Mou, these dreams about Ino never end. I wanna fuck her so badly." Squeezing her fist, she knew it would never happen. 'Pretending to be straight is such a burden... If only Ino knew how much I love her... and want her.' "Heehee", she spoke aloud. Deciding it would be best if she got out of bed now, Sakura rose.

Looking to her left, a tall floor mirror greeted her and Sakura laughed. Her hair was a mess, as usual when she got out of bed. The birds were chirping a delightful song she noticed instantly. Then she remembered, it was spring time... A time for love and lovers to rejoice and be happy. All except for this love sick ninja. "Heh." Sakura Haruno was fed up with love, she's been waiting all her life for just one girl, no woman, to notice her deep affection. Ever since she laid eyes on her, Sakura's heart felt... alive. That day she vowed Ino would be her's... eventually. They were both age 16 now and had grown into the shape of a woman. Sakura noticed both her's and Ino's bodies drastically change ever since they were 13. That was when Sakura started having lusty thoughts about Ino more than often and then came the dreams... The dreams that teased her soul until she could take no more. At times, the pink-haired kunoichi would intentionally wake herself up from her heavenly hell.

Sakura slipped off her clothes and picked up her usual outfit before heading into her bathroom. She realized that the more dream Ino teased her, the more Sakura desired to have her. Only to her disappointment, dream Ino never fulfilled her desires. Just kept her wanting more and had her hopes high constantly of being 'released'. 'Damn, all this thinking of Ino is driving my pussy crazy... I love thinking of her but I need... her. Dammit right here and now!' Sakura fumed as she stepped into the shower. Turning the knobs on, she adjusted her water and sighed blissfully. The warm water droplets fell caressing her porcelain skin and ran through her now deep pink locks of silk. Despite of her frustration, there was a smile plastered on her face as she ran her hands over her body in thoughts of Ino. Her hands tended to her large breasts and a soft moan escaped her luscious lips. "Ino-sama..." she whispered. Her right hand unconsciously dipped down lower as steam filled her bathroom. 'If only you were actually here... doing this to me... and telling me how much you love me... too'. Her fingers found her pussy in ecstasy and started lightly stroking her clit. Being as wet she was, that first stroke made her gasp at the sensational feeling.

The morning went on with sounds of quiet moans and explicit sayings that accompanied Ino's name, coming from Sakura's bathroom. Unfortunately for Sakura, her mother Kaoru could hear her desperate actions from her bedroom. Kaoru was 'blessed' with great hearing and tried her best to block out her daughter's desire for the blonde haired kunoichi. 'I really have to make sure Sakura gets with Ino soon or we'll both go crazy.' "Ugh" she groaned as she put her pillow against her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did ya think? XD Leave comments and I shall continue on ne?


End file.
